


Crushed Dreams

by Scoobycool9



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, slight movie spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: Freddy and Billy have a much overdue conversation about Billy's conversation with his mom. Platonic Freebat fluff





	Crushed Dreams

Billy tried not to sob too loudly the night after they had saved the world from the seven deadly sins. He didn't want to wake Freddy from his slumber. It just hurt knowing that his dreams had been shattered. Back when he had started looking for his mom, he had always had this dream where she would take him back and they would be happy. She would hug him and everything would be alright. But now, he knew that was a lie.

His mother had chosen to abandon him. She could have came back, but she had made the childish decision to run away because she thought he would have a better life. She had been so wrong. But he didn't get a chance to tell her that before the door slammed in his face.

He was about to process that, but he wound saving the day first with his found family. With all of them. But here he was, at 3AM crying his eyes out over a woman who didn't want him. A woman who had given him up the second she got the chance. As the tears streamed down his face, he couldn't help but wonder why his shattered dreams hurt so much.

Billy would hear Freddy's crutches as he would walk over to his bed side. " Hey, is everything okay?"  Freddy asked Billy.

" I found my mom before you were captured-" Billy replied.

Freddy tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. " That's great-"

" She didn't want me. She chose to leave me," Billy cut him out off before he could finish the sentence. " God, I could really use his adult shoulder and hug... but I don't want to wake Victor up."

Freddy looked over at him. " You know, I could do the thing if that would help," he said to him.

Billy looked over at him. " You don't have to do that, it's okay, I'll just cry myself to sleep. I'll be over it in the morning-"

Freddy looked back at his foster brother before he decided to answer him honestly. " It's okay, Billy, I want to do it. I know what's it like to be ignored and be invisible to the one person you cared about. It's been like this my whole life. Let me do this one thing for you."

He couldn't exactly argue with Freddy. He had already done so much for him. " Okay."

"Shazam," Freddy quietly whispered. The lightning would strike Freddy and after a moment, he would be in his adult hero form. He was floating. It felt so weird to see Freddy in his Shazam form when he was the one who had been the one stuck like that. He would look at him. " Freddy, could you hold me for a few minutes now?" He asked.

Freddy would wrap his arms around Billy. It felt so good to be held by his arms, the muscles providing extra warmth and comfort. And then Billy just started to cry and he didn't stop. All of the pain, all of the sadness from his mother leaving flooded. He felt kind of terrible that he was ruining Freddy's superhero costume with his tears, but he also couldn't stop himself. He didn't realize when it had happened, but Freddy had suspended him in mid-air with the hug. And then he started to rub his back.

" Hey, let, it all out Billy. It's okay- I won't tell anyone that you needed to release these emotions, " he said, reassuring him. And for the next few hours, he let all the pain out. All of the moments where he had given him, all of his dreams that had been crushed by his mother. Maybe one day, he would get over the pain he felt, but he didn't think it would be anytime soon. He would eventually fall asleep in his arms, having cried himself to sleep.   But the moment right before he fell asleep, everything felt right in the world. Being kept safe and protected and comforted by the one person who had been here throughout his whole super hero adventure. His best friend. His companion. His confidante. And before Billy would fall asleep, he thought of one last word to describe Freddy.

A _brother._


End file.
